Kare
by whycatsocute
Summary: Kenapa rasa kare buatan kakak masih tetap sama?/Kenapa hayoo?/Warning inside. I don't own the cover pic ;)


**.**

 **Kare**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Jin Kobayashi (c) School Rumble

Cerita 'kare' ini milik saya **;)**

 **Warning: TYPO**

 **.**

* * *

Yakumo bingung.

Sudah bertahun-tahun kakak perempuan yang ia sayangi belajar memasak kare, namun rasa kare itu tetap sama. Pedas dan…ajaib—Dia tidak tega mengatakan kalau rasa kare itu masih terasa tidak enak di lidah orang normal.

Padahal Tenma sudah bisa memasak _tamago_ manis tanpa mengubahnya jadi batu bara, dan dia juga bisa membuat nasi kepal tanpa meledakan kepala orang yang memakannya. Lalu apa yang membuat rasa kare itu tetap sama selama lima tahun terakhir ini?

Ingin bertanya, tapi takut menyinggung. Jadinya galau sendiri.

"Sip! Rasanya pas seperti biasa!" suara riang Tenma yang khas terdengar dari dapur.

Dari panci berukuran sedang yang terdapat di atas kompor, terciumlah aroma khas kare buatan Tenma. Dia tersenyum senang, sambil menari-nari kecil seolah sedang melakukan ritual memanggil hujan.

Tenma menamakannya, 'tarian keberhasilan'.

"Karasuma pasti senang dengan kare ini, fufu! Aku memang calon istri yang baik! Eh—lancangnya aku ini, sudah mengharapkan jadi istri Karasuma! Kyaa!" sekarang Tenma malah berteriak gaje sambil berfantasi ria akan menikah dengan pujaan hatinya sejak di SMA. Karasuma Ooji.

Yakumo, tersenyum dalam diam menatap kakaknya di balik tembok dapur.

Karasuma _senpai_. Pemuda yang sanggup membuat jantung kakaknya ketar-ketir seperti cacing kepanasan. Pemuda yang juga sanggup membuat Tenma nekat berbuat hal-hal bodoh seperti, merayap di dinding dengan menggunakan _plunger_ (alat sedot wc), naik sepeda dengan gaya motoGP, atau memakai satu set pakaian khas Kappa saat hujan turun.

Semua kenangan itu, jika diingat-ingat lagi, memang sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, itulah kakaknya. Gadis yang dipenuhi dengan semangat cinta membara seperti api neraka. Tidak akan padam walau dia harus masuk dalam kondisi yang memalukan, menyenangkan, menyeramkan, menegangkan dan menyedihkan.

Kakaknya masih mencintai Karasuma _senpai_ dengan tulus. Tidak peduli kalau pemuda itu sangat sulit mengekspresikan emosi, dia selalu memasang wajah datar seperti papan setrikaan dicampur bata tembok serta aspal jalanan yang rata. Pemuda aneh bin ajaib, yang Yakumo kira berasal dari planet Kappa dan kare. Pemuda tidak peka yang membuat Tenma seolah diberi harapan palsu.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata dia memiliki penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan sehingga dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit Amerika serikat? Tidak ada yang menyangka itu. Bahkan Tenma sekali pun. Kenyataan itu otomatis membuat mereka semua—teman-teman Karasuma— _shock_. sedih bercampur duka. Tidak menyangka kalau Karasuma yang mereka anggap 'lucu' itu ternyata memiliki beban berat yang ia simpan sendiri dibalik _poker_ _face_ -nya.

Hingga saat ini Karasuma _senpai_ masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Ingatannya akan masa-masa sekolah dan kehidupannya terdahulu dinyatakan menghilang secara perlahan oleh dokter. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tenma semakin sedih bukan main. Tapi dia tidak patah semangat dan tidak mau diam saja melihat orang yang ia cintai menderita.

Sebagai buktinya, Tenma nekat pergi ke Amerika serikat, menyusul Karasuma sekaligus belajar untuk menjadi apoteker agar bisa menemukan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit pemuda itu.

Walau kapasitas otak pas-pasan, tapi dengan tekad sebulat tahu bulat, Tenma yakin pasti dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Karasuma. Hampir setiap hari juga Tenma menjenguk Karasuma di rumah sakit, tak lupa membawa kare ajaib buatannya.

Nah, itu jugalah yang membuat Yakumo masih bingung hingga saat ini. kenapa kare buatan Tenma masih terasa tidak enak dan pedas seperti dulu? Bukankah Tenma selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Karasuma _senpai_? Apa mungkin menurut Tenma rasa kare inilah yang terbaik?

Yakumo masih belum bisa mengerti jalan pikir kakaknya.

"Yakumo! Sudah berapa lama berdiri di sini? Apa tidak capek?"

Tanpa Yakumo sadari, wajah imut Tenma sudah berada di jarak satu millimeter dengan adik perempuannya itu. _Twin_ _tail_ -nya bergerak-gerak penasaran karena mendapati Yakumo berdiri di balik dinding.

"Aah…Tidak, tadi aku mau mengambil jus jeruk. Kebetulan melihat kakak buat kare. Aku tidak mau mengganggu." jelas Yakumo, sedikit gugup. Malu karena ketahuan sudah mengintip kakaknya sedang memasak kare.

"Eeh? Hahaha, Yakumo ini aneh. Aku ini 'kan kakakmu, kalau mau ambil jus jeruk ya ambil saja. jangan sungkan begitu!" Tenma tertawa lepas. Yakumo ikut tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, soalnya perhatianku tadi teralihkan dengan kare…" jawabnya.

"Hoee? Kare? Kenapa dengan kare? Yakumo mau juga? Kakak buat banyak kok, cukup untuk sepuluh orang." Tenma mengangkat ke sepuluh jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yakumo sempat _sweatdrop_ , namun ia tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh, apa mau makan sama-sama sekarang? Aku akan siapkan piringnya." ujar Yakumo.

Walau tidak enak, kare itu adalah kare yang Tenma buat dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak mungkin ia menolaknya begitu saja.

"Ah, tidak bisa sekarang. Sekarang jam besuk pasien di rumah sakit." Tenma menatap Yakumo dengan perasaan bersalah.

Benar juga. Yakumo lupa kalau sekarang sudah jam dua belas, jam dimana Tenma akan menjenguk Karasuma di rumah sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, aku tahu kok. Sampaikan salamku untuk Karasuma _senpai_ ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut menjenguk hari ini karena ada banyak tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan."

" _Un_! Pastinya! Baiklah, kakak mau siap-siap dulu!" tenma kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sepeninggalan kakaknya, Yakumo mengembuskan napas panjang. Sampai sekarang dia tidak berani bertanya pada Tenma tentang rasa kare unik itu, walau dia sudah penasaran tingkat dewa Ganesha.

Semoga saja di lain kesempatan dia bisa mengatahui alasan tersebut.

* * *

 **Kare**

* * *

"Karasuma! Aku bawa kare kesukaanmu lagi lho!" Tenma memasang wajah cerianya yang khas, sambil berjinjit gembira mendekati Karasuma yang sedang duduk diam di atas kasur.

Pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya dari jendela, kemudian menatap Tenma yang baru datang ke kamar rawat inapnya.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya datar.

Ah, sepertinya dia masih bingung siapa gadis ceria yang baru saja datang menjenguknya saat ini.

Tenma tersenyum penuh pengertian, dia lalu mulai membuka kotak bekal berisi kare yang ia bawa dengan penuh semangat. Sebenarnya Karasuma tidak boleh makan sembarangan, diet-nya sudah ditentukan oleh pihak dokter yang menangani penyakitnya. Jadi Karasuma hanya boleh makan makanan dari rumah sakit.

Tapi, Tenma tahu, jauh di lubuk hati Karasuma, pemuda itu ingin memakan kare. Makanan favorit-nya yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Toh, Tenma juga sudah bisa memastikan kalau kare buatannya ini seratus persen aman dikonsumsi oleh Karasuma. Jadi, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau dia selalu membawakan Karasuma kare? Tidak tahu kalau untuk orang normal yaa...

" _Voila_! Kare pedas campur pisang kesukaanmu!" seru Tenma, menunjukan kotak bekal berisi nasi yang disiram kuah kare.

Aroma kare pedas bercampur pisang langsung tercium di indera penciuman Karasuma. Aroma yang mengingatkan akan masa-masa sekolah yang sempat pupus dari ingatannya. Semua kenangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah gambar _blur_ yang tidak jelas. Namun ia merasa, sebentar lagi kenangan yang ia rindukan dan telah ia lupakan itu akan kembali lagi.

Entah kenapa, dia yakin sekali.

"Terima kasih…" sekali lagi Karasuma berterima kasih pada Tenma.

"Ehm! Apa, Karasuma mau aku suapi?" tanya Tenma malu-malu, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Karasuma menatap lama ke arah Tenma yang sudah salah tingkah duluan. Tak lama ia pun menganggukan kepalanya, dan Tenma langsung sujud syukur kepada _Kami-sama_ sampai jidadnya benjol. Padahal dia sudah sering menyuapi Karasuma tapi tetap saja dia selalu gugup.

"Ba-baiklah, buka mulutnya… _ang_ ~" Tenma berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung dan tangannya yang getar-getar seperti kesetrum listrik.

 _Hap!_

Untung saja suapan itu selamat sampai di tujuan sebelum tumpah kemana-mana.

Karasuma mengunyah kare pedas rasa pisang itu lambat-lambat. Seolah mencari sesuatu dibalik rasa ajaib itu. Setelah terdiam agak lama, barulah ia mengingat semuanya. Kenangan itu seolah menyeruak kembali dalam sekejap, masa-masa sekolahnya, dan seorang gadis periang yang ia sukai.

"Terima kasih…Tenma…" kali ini Karasuma berterima kasih dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama, Karasuma- _kun_." dan Tenma menjawab seraya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Sejak Tenma memberikan Karasuma kare buatannya, dia tahu dan mengerti akan satu hal. Dia tidak perlu lagi mencari obat-obatan pahit untuk menyembuhkan Karasuma.

Rasa dari kare itu akan tetap sama sampai kapan pun, tidak akan berubah hanya untuknya.

Rasa yang begitu kuat dan ajaib, hingga dapat membangkitkan ingatan masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit.

Rasa yang tidak akan ada di obat mutakhir mana pun. Dan rasa itu adalah, rasa cintanya yang kuat untuk Karasuma.

,

,

,

,

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** School Rumble itu penuh dengan lelucon konyol khas anak SMA yang menyegarkan! Awalnya sih saya pikir begitu. Tapi pas tau kalau Karasuma punya penyakit hilang ingatan begitu, rasanya langsung nancap ke jantung. Gila, Jin _sensei_ bisa-bisanya buat _plot twist_ kayak gini?! Tapi memang itu sh yang paling saya suka dalam sebuah cerita. _Plot twist_ yang pas dan mengagetkan!

Karena itu saya mau nyoba buat _fic_ ini, sekaligus dedikasi saya untuk nge- _ship_ Karasuma dengan Tenma yang unyu-unyu itu! Fufufu!

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau baca fic yang setipis udara ini. ;D


End file.
